


An Apple a Day

by withdrawnred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawnred/pseuds/withdrawnred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and her thoughts about Malfoy's daily snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cytt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cytt).



> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Beta Readers: dormiensa
> 
> Prompt from cytt at LJ: include a green apple and a red handkerchief

It was one of their points of commonality, that each ate an apple a day -- though his were almost always green (he liked firmness, she supposed), and hers were most often red (the traditionalist in her rearing its head). While Hermione chocked her affinity for apples to her upbringing on "only nutritious sugars", he had claimed wryly that he had a horrid sweet-tooth and was watching his figure. She had, of course, merely snorted indelicately; his figure had to be the least of his worries ... not that she'd noticed his figure or anything.

What she had noticed, rather, was his tendency to stare at the little green apple for longer than a post-lunch snack usually warranted. At first, she'd assumed he was looking for any blemishes, the smallest of which would earn it a launch into the nearest rubbish bin. But she'd had the inkling for a while that this certainly was not the case -- and the discovery that he wrapped his fruit in pretty little handkerchiefs solidified her suspicion: no, blemishes were not the point of his thorough inspection.

What the inspection was for, however, she hadn't the faintest. It had been many weeks since Hermione Granger had accepted her fate as one always baffled by Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you can figure out the significance of the apple to Draco. :o)


End file.
